Love Triangle
by SweetiesNCupcakes
Summary: Sue loves Simon to bits but she had recently started developing feeling for Hector. Will Sue stay loyal to Simon, or will the opposite happen?
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is written from Sue's POV_**

* * *

><p>I had quite an eventful morning at Waterloo Road today, which wasn't really a surprise to be honest. Gabriella Wark was back at school today and her return wasn't very popular amongst the students in my science class. In fact, it was dreadful and I had a lot of mess to sort out. To be fair, I wasn't a big fan of Gabriella Wark myself, not after all she had done last term. Well at least she's trying to change.<p>

I was stirring a cup of tea until I felt two hands on my shoulders which made me jump. I didn't even have to guess who it was...

"Oh Hector" I turned around "You scared me"

"I know" Hector smirked at me. I liked it when he smirked.

"So what do you want?" I asked Hector.

"Well it's the OAP's fitness class today after school" Hector reminded me "You are still coming right?"

"Course" I smiled "It beats the gym any day"

"Great" Hector smiled "See you there"

I smiled back at him. I had mixed feelings about Hector. I kind of liked him which is surprising considering Nikki cheated on my sister because of him. Every time I see Hector, my heart tingles. It's strange feeling, I can't really explain. I myself keep my distance from Hector sometimes, I can't resist his constant flirting, which is why I try to spend minimum time with him. I would never cheat on my husband Simon ever, I love him to bits, but making sure I don't run of with Hector is a challenge.

* * *

><p>I changed into my tracksuit and tied my hair up for my weekly session fitness with Hector. It was my second session and I looking forward to it; Hector was a great motivator. I walked into the gym to already find Hector smirking at me. Nobody else had arrived yet.<p>

"You're early aren't you?" Hector said "Can't risk being late for my amazing fitness sessions"

I laughed; Hector was so vain sometimes. For some reason didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah of course I wouldn't miss them. Not even if I was in the middle of giving birth" I joked as we both laughed.

After everyone had arrived we all got on with the fitness class. It was the usual exercises and the usual Hector smirking at me for the whole hour. The fitness class had finally finished and I walked up to Hector.

"Another great class" I told Hector "Thanks Hector"

"No problem" Hector said "And thank you for coming"

"Well I'd better get going" I replied "And I'll have to book a taxi too, Simon's got a meeting today so I can't go with him"

"No need to waste your money on a taxi" spoke Hector "I'll drop you off no problem"

"No it's fine," I knew that Hector wanted to flirt with me more "I'm not a big fan of motorbikes. I'll go in a taxi, no problem"

"My motorbike broke yesterday, so I'm using a hired car at the moment" Hector smiled "I'll take you, come on. I'll get you home in no time!"

"Oh fine then" I gave in and followed Hector to his car.

* * *

><p>I was about to open the back door to the car until Hector had stopped me.<p>

"Nu-uh" he said to me "Come and join me in the front"

"Why?" I asked "Nothing is wrong with the back"

"It's a bit dirty, that's all" Hector lied.

"It looks fine to me" I said as I looked into the windows.

"Come on Sue" said Hector "Just join me, we'll have a great conversation on the way home"

"Alright then" I smiled and got into the front of the car with Hector.

* * *

><p>Me and Hector carried on our conversation throughout the whole journey.<p>

"So you and Simon still not considering making little ones yet?" Hector asked me as he drove.

"Like I said last week, it's not part of Simon's 5-year-plan" I answered "Anyway, we're not in a rush anyway, there's plenty of time"

Hector parked the car into the drive of my house and looked at me.

"Well if you are in a rush" Hector smirked at me "I'm always here"

"Oh come off it!" I giggled "Isn't there anyone else out there that's good enough for you?"

"Well..." Hector took a hard thought "Actually I don't think there is"

"Well you just haven't found the right person yet I guess" I suggested "I mean your always flirting with different people. After you slept with Nikki you were ready to let her go in no time. I'm sure that's what you want with me too"

"Me and you, Sue" Hector spoke "It's different. You are a special women and Simon's so lucky to have you. I've never felt so different after I kissed you that day outside the pub. I can't let you go, it's impossible. It makes me sad to know that I'll probably never have you"

I sat there stunned. I didn't know what to say. I always had different feeling myself when I saw Hector, he was special. Yes I was married to a man I loved, but nothing and nobody was going to stop me from putting my hands around Hector's face and falling into a long kiss...

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading the first chapter! I haven't wrote a fanfic for quite a while and I decided to go back to writing them now Waterloo Road is back on and I have more ideas. Please review and tell me what you have thought about the first chapter. Should I carry this story on?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there in silence after I had kissed Hector. I didn't know what to say and what to do. I had actually betrayed Simon... something I had never dreamt of doing in a thousand years.

Hector was first to speak "Sue?"

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to do. I felt so bad after the kiss, but I felt so good at the same time. It was natural, it was like it was meant to happen. I got out of the car and walked straight to the door of my home and unlocked it. I walked straight into the living room; forgetting to lock the front door. I sat there with my hands in my head.

* * *

><p>I didn't spend more than 5 minutes at the most alone. Hector had joined me in my living room.<p>

"You left the front door unlocked..." Hector spoke, like it wasn't obvious already. I just shrugged. Hector sat by me and waited for a response, which he wasn't going to get anytime soon.

Hector sat by me for 10 minutes straight, waiting for me to at least whisper. He spoke again. "Come on Sue say something, _please_"

I finally spoke "Like _what_?" My eyes began to fill will tears "I'm sorry that just I cheated on my husband for the likes of _you_?" I tried not to blame it on myself. I tried not to let all the guilt drop onto me whether it as the right or wrong thing to do.

"You don't want to talk about what happened in the car?" Hector asked me. How could he have not known the answer? Finally, the tears I was trying to hold back became visible, falling down my cheeks.

"I'm an _idiot_!" I cried "I just cheated, after all that happened between you, Nikki and Vix. After all of that, I still did it!"

Hector looks very guilty, he put his arm around me "Hey it was all my fault. I shouldn't have led you on really"

I carried on crying.

"Come on Sue, please stop crying" Hector begged "I hate to see you like this. It wasn't your fault, it was all mine"

"How was it?" I carried on crying "_I_ kissed you!"

"Remember the day I kissed you?" Hector spoke "Well that was the first move and it was made by me. Now wipe up those tears and we'll say know more about this. I won't let Simon know. I promise you"

I stood up and walked to the box of tissues, wiping up my remaining tears. As I threw the tissues into the bin, I thought hard. Hector walked towards me and hugged me. I hugged him straight back, I felt so comfortable in his arms, it was like he was going to protect me no matter what.

* * *

><p>I had finally calmed down and decided to speak to Hector properly. I had to let him know how I actually felt about him.<p>

"Hector" I said "I think it's going to be hard to move on from this. I mean I swear somebody will let the secret out. You know what the kids are like"

"The kids don't know" Hector stated the obvious "And they won't ever know. I really like you Sue and I wasn't playing you. Everything I said was true but if you want to move on then maybe we should just stay away from each other"

"I can't Hector" I admitted "I want to still be you friend. I still want to talk to you everyday" I didn't really want to be Hector's friend, I wanted to be _more_.

"Well if that's what you want then that's what it is" Hector grinned "I still want you to be honest. But I feel bad for the way you reacted today"

"Don't feel bad" I couldn't let Hector take the blame, it wasn't his fault "I was the one who did it. I did it for the reason. And that's because I really lo-"

We got interrupted from hearing the front door open before I could finish my sentence. But I was sure that Hector got the message. He looked at me as we expected Simon to walk into the room soon.

"What's going on?" I heard my husband's voice. I turned around to see Simon popping his head around the door. He then walked in. I didn't know what to say, but luckily Hector answered.

"Sue was quite tired after the exercise session" Hector replied "And I took her home in that car I hired. Thought I might as well, save her money. That's okay isn't it?"

Simon seemed to not mind at all "Of course, thanks Hector"

"Well I'd better get going" Hector said.

"No, stay" Simon said "We'll make you some tea or something"

"It's alright Si" Hector grinned "I have PE lessons to plan. Who would of thought? It's hard to believe, but PE teachers do work at home too"

"Well in that case bye" Simon said "Don't do too much work" Simon looked at me, expecting me to say bye.

"Oh erm" I spoke "Bye Hector"

"Bye" Hector smiled at me, I smiled back as he left the house.

What a mess I had created.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, I really appreciate them. Also if you could review this chapter and leave any suggestions it would be me feel great. Again, thank you for reading :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend had past and it was back to school for me. It was going to be quite a struggle as I had to make sure nobody would find out my little fling with Hector. Yes, I had feelings for Hector. But I was trying my best to hide them. I decided the best way was to keep my distance from Hector, even though it wasn't what my heart wanted me to do. I walked into the staffroom with my Simon and sat with my fellow colleagues. Hector hadn't arrived yet. Vaughan had went through some briefing with all the staff and I wondered where Hector would be back. After Vaughan had stopped talking, Hector had finally arrived.

Vaughan had a disappointed look on his face as he began to talk "Hector, you are late"

"Oh I'm sorry" Hector apologised "I had to pick up my motorbike this morning, it's finally fixed!"

"Well that's good to hear" Vaughan didn't look impressed "But it isn't a good enough excuse, your on a warning. Make sure you arrive on time from now on"

Sonya called Vaughan to the office, there were a few minutes left for me to set up my lesson, but Hector spoke first.

"Sue" He grinned "Good morning, fancy a drink after school. Simon can come too" I knew Hector was trying to be friends, but I knew we'd end up having another fling. I was trying my best to keep my distance.

I shook my head "No thanks Hector" I grabbed my handbag "I have a lesson to set up"

"Oh _really_?" Hector knew me too well that I'd spend the last minutes of my free time setting up a lesson.

"Yes really" I walked straight out of the staffroom and to my classroom.

* * *

><p>I was beginning to teach one of my noisiest classes. Justin, Floyd, Gabriella, Harley, Darren, Rhiannon and Kacey were a few of the students who got on my nerves, not that they were all annoying, it was just the way they easily got into arguments with each other. To make things worse, Vaughan had come in with another classes with just as annoying students such as Lisa and Shaznay. Luckily other students in the group such as Leo, Lennie and Tiffany weren't as bad.<p>

I had a bad feeling as Vaughan began to spill the news "Allie is in a meeting at the moment and I only just remembered that she had this wonderful class to cover" Vaughan looked at the other class, who were all holding chairs.

"And how does this have anything to do with me?" I asked Vaughan, trying not to sound rude. I was not up to teaching another class, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Don't get me wrong, it had been a very long time since I was so bad at controlling a class that I ran out in tears, but I hasn't ever had two classes joined together.

"Your the only one who can cover" Vaughan said "And I think extra science is exactly what this class needs, with their exams coming up soon"

I thought hard. Yes the students had started to respect me as a teacher, but I just couldn't be bothered.

"Send them somewhere else" I ordered "I have another class as you can clearly see"

"Are you trying to tell me your not up to the job?" Vaughan asked me "Your father told me how much you love teaching, I'd thought you would be fine with this"

I didn't want Vaughan to be disappointed, so I gave in. All the students from the other class began walk in with their chairs.

"I'll try and find somebody else to come and help you in a bit, maybe in 20-30 minutes" Vaughan told me "There is quite a lot of students"

* * *

><p>10 minutes with my class of at least 50 students had passed and I failed to teach anything. Even if the students had ok behaviour, it was still too loud. After a while the students began to get gradually louder and louder.<p>

"Can all of you just be quite" I called to the class "Please!"

It was no use. The kids were in a world of their own and even the most focused of students weren't seeming to be paying any attention.

"Justin is totally going out with your sister!" Darren laughed at Floyd "Haha imagine how awkward that is"

"Since when?!" Floyd argued back.

"Floyd and Darren" I shouted "Nobody wants to hear about who goes out with who. Now get on with your own work!"

"What work?" Darren asked.

"Look at the board" I told him "Now do what it says, in detail"

Floyd began to work while Darren started to mess about with Lennie.

"That's it Darren" I was starting to get ticked off "Cooler now"

"Everyone else is being noisy too miss!" Darren moaned "So I ain't going unless they all go too"

Darren was right in a sense. The majority of the class was just as bad. Rubbers were being thrown across the classroom, students were doodling all over their books and I could hear plenty of argument. I decided that enough was enough and took a big deep breath in...

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I had never shouted so loud in my life "JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

It worked, the whole class sat in silence, surprised. Little did I know somebody was opening the door I was shouting...

* * *

><p>Unfortunately that person was Hector, which wasn't good considering I was trying to keep away from him as much as possible. Though there could have been worser people who could have caught me yelling my head off. I tried to pull a straight face, like I didn't care but it was no use, my temperature was high and my face was red. I hadn't looked so stressed for a very long time.<p>

"Mr Reid" Shaznay moaned "You shouldn't let her talk to us like that. Proper rude language that was"

"Yes proper rude" Lisa agreed "And she could have made us deaf with that amount of loudness"

Mr Reid looks across the classroom, rubbers, pens and screwed up pieces of paper everywhere. It was right mess. Even he looked surprised to see it.

"Well you yourself could have made Mrs Lowsley deaf!" Hector shouted, I had never seen him angry with students before "Now I want you all to clean up, NOW!"

I appreciated what Hector was doing, but I didn't want to fall for him again.

"Hector, please go" I whispered "I have it all under control"

"I don't think so" Hector told me "Vaughan sent me here to help, he should have told me to come earlier. Look at this mess"

"Please just let me clear up my own mess" I begged as the students were already cleaning up.

"You don't look fine at all Sue" Hector said "Your in a state, you go to my office and I'll take care of this bunch"

I shook my head. He just wanted me back, I knew it.

"Your going, take a rest" Hector ordered me and then began to speak to the class "Now the rest of you, write a apology letter to Mrs Lowsley, now"

I decided to leave the kids to Hector. I went to Hectors office and took a few deep breaths alone.

* * *

><p><em>Again, thank you to all that review. Please tell me what you have thought about this chapter :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

I heard the bell ring, I knew Hector would arrive in his office soon. I was trying my best at avoiding him, so obviously leaving his office before he came would be the right option. I was about to do so, until Hector came into the room.

"Nuh-uh" Hector stopped me "You are not going anywhere"

I sat back onto the chair and Hector put his arm around my shoulder "You are okay, aren't you Sue?"

I nodded, even though it was untrue. I had screwed up.

"Look, I can get you a coffee or something" Hector offered, but I shook my head.

"Hector, just give me some space alright" I told him, trying not to sound rude.

"Well, it's pretty clear you are trying to avoid me" Hector said "But why?"

"Because this isn't right" I replied.

"So you're saying that kiss meant nothing to you?" Hector asked.

"You know it did" I admitted "I just can't resist you. That's why I need you to keep away Hector"

Hector looked disappointed. I myself was disappointed. It was only until this moment I realized I _loved _Hector, I was always trying to hide it.

"I-I have to go" I said grabbing my handbag quickly and stormed out of the school.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my bed, after a long rest. Simon had called me to ask me if I was alright, I told him I had a very bad headache and couldn't stay at work any longer. Simon understood, and he said Vaughan would understand too.<p>

It was 3pm, I had received another text. It was Simon, telling me he wouldn't be back from work until 9pm. He was _always_ working late these days. I heard the my bedroom door open.

"Hector!" I shrieked as he walked in "How on earth did you get here?"

"You left the door unlocked" He grinned "Anyway, I heard Simon's working late again"

"Why are you here?" I asked him. It seemed like avoiding Hector was the most impossible thing to do right now.

Hector sat next to me on my bed "_Why_ not?"

"Well maybe because I'm married" I answered.

"You know about last week" Hector began "I really want you to tell me if it actually meant anything to you. Because if it didn't I will let you go, I will. But Sue, I really don't want to do that"

I stayed silent. I didn't want to let Hector go either. He made me so happy, but I didn't know what to say. Instead I responded with a long kiss...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes... it was 8pm. I looked to my right to find Hector fully undressed, I myself was undressed too. I just remembered that I had actually slept with Hector.<p>

Hector rolled over and put his arm around me "That was great"

I decided not to deny the truth "I know" I grabbed my dressing gown and quickly put it on "Simon's coming soon, you better get dressed"

Hector did as he was told "Don't tell me that was just a one night stand"

"Well, we don't know what's going to happen in the future. Do we?" I responded, I really didn't want to say no.

Hector grinned, he kissed me on the lips. "Of course, we do"

"You won't tell Simon will you?" I felt bad thinking about betraying Simon, but at the same time I thought it was worth it.

"No I won't Sue" Hector kissed me again "Anything for you"

I kissed Hector back. Don't get me wrong, I still loved Simon. But Hector gave me a feeling that I didn't feel with Simon. He gave me the extra attention I always craved for.

"I love you" I told Hector what I had wanted to tell him for a very long time "Hector, I really do"

"And so do I" Hector smiled "In fact I'd never felt love before, until that day I first kissed you"

* * *

><p>Hector had left at half 8. I was sitting downstairs watching TV until Simon had walked into the room.<p>

"Sorry for working late today" Simon hugged me "I'll make it up to you I promise"

"No, it's fine" I didn't want Simon feeling guilty, after all he deserved no guilt.

Simon kissed me on the cheek "You must get lonely at home all this time. Of course you deserve a nice treat"

I smiled at Simon. I did love him, really. He was sweet, caring and polite. I would never want to break his heart ever but I loved Hector too. Which meant one thing... I wasn't going to let go of either of them.

* * *

><p><em>Firstly, thank you to all that have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Secondly, sorry for a late update, I will try and update more often.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

A month had past and my affair with Hector continued to remain a secret. Simon hadn't suspected a thing. I was about to head to my first lesson but I ended up running to the toilet as I had to vomit.

"Sue?" I recognised Christine's voice "Are you alright in there?"

I opened the toilet door "Oh yes I'm fine"

"Your not ill are you?" Christine was concerned. I myself didn't know why I was throwing up. The idea of me being pregnant popped into my mind, but then I quickly dismissed it.

"I must have a bug or something" I said but then quickly changed my mind as I didn't want to risk being sent off-sick "Actually, it must be that dodgy meal I had this morning"

"This morning?" Christine was confused "So your telling me you had a takeaway this morning?" Christine was good at telling when people were lying.

"Oh well no" I said quickly "It doesn't matter, ok"

"I know you might think I am butting in with your private life here, but have you considered the fact that you might be pregnant" Christine spoke "You and Simon have been married for quite a while and it could be that time when-"

I quickly interrupted "No, definitely not. Simon doesn't want kids yet"

"Well you still could be pregnant" Christine spoke "Protection doesn't always work. If you are pregnant then I'm sure Simon won't be too mad"

I was fed up of the conversation "I told you it was the dodgy meal, so it was" I didn't want to be rude, but at the same time, I didn't want anyone suspecting anything.

* * *

><p>The thought of me being pregnant was ringing around my head all day long, but I kept on telling myself that it wasn't true. Eventually I decided that it would be best to be safe and buy a pregnancy test just in case.<p>

It was another evening of Simon working late, I heard the doorbell ring, I knew it was going to be Hector. Hector greeted me with a long kiss and a bottle of wine. My _favourite_ wine.

"I was sick this morning" I told Hector "And Christine suggested that I might be pregnant. It's been bothering me all day"

"You sure it's that?" Hector asked.

"What else could it be Hector?" I replied back "I swear it was morning sickness. I brought a pregnancy test as well. Do you think I ought to try it?"

"Yes, I guess so" Hector answered "You know it wouldn't be bad if it came back positive"

I thought of me, Hector and a baby living happily together, the thought made me smile. But I thought again, I knew it wouldn't be like that, I was still married to Simon, of course I couldn't have a baby with Hector. Even if the baby was Simon's, me and Hector wouldn't get to have any time together.

"It would be bad Hector" I spoke the truth as I took the pregnancy test out my bag "Wish me luck"

Hector hugged me "Good luck, I'll always be here for you, either way"

* * *

><p>I ran out the toilets in tears, I never thought seeing a <em>positive <em>pregnancy test would upset me so much. Hector came towards and hugged me tight as I threw the test across the room. He then went to pick it up.

"Throw it away!" I cried "I don't want Simon to see that thing" Hector did as he was told.

Hector put his arm around me "Don't be upset Sue, I'm sure you'll make a great mum"

"It's not that" I admitted as the tears fell down my face "I've messed everything up. I swear this baby is yours, me and Simon don't do it often and if we do we always use protection!"

"Everything's going to be alright Sue" Hector comforted me, unfortunately his comforting didn't work.

"No it's not!" I cried "Simon's going to find out I'm pregnant one way or another. He'll have to and when he does, he's going to think it's his!"

"As much as I enjoy the thrill of this behind Simon's back" Hector told me "I think we'll have to just tell him about this whole affair"

"NO!" I screamed "You can't do that Hector. I won't let you, please don't tell him"

Hector thought hard "Okay, if that's what you want. But what on earth are we going to do? I don't want Simon thinking _my_ baby is _his_"

"It will work itself out I promise" I wiped my remaining tears "I'll sort it out some way"

The truth was, I had no idea how I going to cope with the next 9 months...


End file.
